Episode 7204 (9th June 2015)
__TOC__ Plot Emma notices Ross receive a text from Debbie. She warns Ross that Debbie will only manipulate him and Pete, but he refuses to listen. Aaron covers to Moira over Adam and Victoria's departure. Ross admits that Debbie was helping him out on a dodgy job at a hotel a while back and that's what her text was about. He storms out when she continues to push him to stay away. Bernice continues to lie to Tracy and Jimmy about fictional boyfriend 'Crispin'. Ross and Debbie find a stolen car left at the garage by Charlie. Ross frantically tries to get rid of it before the police arrive. Emma starts stirring to Pete about Ross and Debbie and the text and hotel. Pete jealously watches Debbie and Ross together and asks Debbie if she is sleeping with his brother. Bernice is forced to hide out in the salon on her day off after lying to Jimmy and Tracy that she's going on a date with him. Debbie comes clean to Pete about the dodgy hotel job and Charlie's involvement in Ross's fight. She explains that Ross now owes him money. Robert breaks into the PortaKabin and steals back the mobile phones. Tracy witnesses Bernice leaving the salon in disguise and smells a rat. Pete breaks into Wishing Well Cottage and steals Zak's winnings. Aaron follows Robert to the pub and demands the phones back but he refuses to hand them over. Harriet overhears their conversation and learns that Victoria has left the village. Tracy questions Bernice about 'Crispin' and encourages Bernice to bring him for tea tomorrow. Harriet confronts Robert over Victoria's whereabouts insisting she'll find her if she's run off to avoid court. She's surprised when Robert offers to pay her in order to track her down. Pete plants Zak's winnings in Ross's car. Zak and Lisa arrive home to find they have been burgled. Zak realises his winnings are missing and thinks Ross is responsible. Pete tells Debbie that Ross is jealous of their relationship and trying to split them up. They reconcile as he tells her he'll get what's coming to him. Cast Regular cast *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox Guest cast None. Locations *Main Street *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Public bar, private hallway and gents toilets *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon and back garden *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - 'Forecourt *Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms and exterior *Dale View - Downstairs rooms and front garden *Butler's Farm - Farmhouse kitchen *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Holey Scrap/Home James Haulage PortaKabin and site Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes